


Mistake

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / OC-centric [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: minor character spoilers for Destiny 2 - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter
Summary: result of a tumblr prompt





	Mistake

“I made a mistake.”

Delphi looked up, surprised. Asher was still looking at his books, showing no sign he’d spoken. He didn’t say anything, waiting to see if Asher was going to elaborate. 

The awoken man closed his eyes briefly and let out a pained breath, looking at Delphi. 

“I know you were wondering,” he said, sounding annoyed, like Delphi had forced him to talk about this. He gestured slightly with his Vex arm. “How it happened.” 

Delphi inclined his head slightly. “I wasn’t going to ask,” he murmured. 

“Not aloud, perhaps, but you’re thinking it loudly enough it’s disturbing me,” Asher said shortly. 

“Sorry.” 

“It was a miscalculation,” Asher said. “Hubris, on my part. I led my fireteam into the Pyramidion, confident we could handle whatever the Vex could throw at us… I was wrong.” 

“You couldn’t have known,” Delphi reasoned. 

Asher glared at him. “I was the only one who made it out alive.” He looked down at his hand. “Not that I would count myself lucky. So you see why I tell you it’s a foolish idea to go down there. Brakion is too dangerous.” 

 _Almost sounds like he’s worried about you,_  Athena said, sounding astonished. 

 _Hush,_ Delphi chastised silently. Asher seemed to have lost the thread of his story and gone back to his work. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Delphi said. 

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Asher snapped. 

“Right…”  


End file.
